


Hatred Love | Zeddison

by voidjareau



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst!, Bucky is mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Seabrook, human!AU, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidjareau/pseuds/voidjareau
Summary: Five years ago was the worst and best day of Addison’s life. It was the best day because she gave birth to her beautiful, perfect little girl. It was also the worst because he left without a trace. Him leaving like that just about broke Addison.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Kudos: 13





	Hatred Love | Zeddison

**Author's Note:**

> second zombies au! the ending is kinda badly written but im sick so pls ignore that <3 not edited either so there might be spelling/grammar mistakes!

**ADDISON**

Five years ago was the worst and best day of Addison’s life. It was the best day because she gave birth to her beautiful, perfect little girl. It was also the worst because  _ he  _ left without a trace. Him leaving like that just about  _ broke  _ Addison. 

He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to help her through it but he was nowhere to be found. He never called, texted, or sent anything. 

She missed him more than anything but had to be strong for their daughter, Zena. She was named after his mom. 

The first year was definitely the hardest on Addison. She was hormonal, tired, stressed, and felt like a zombie. No matter how many times, she would call him there was never an answer. It took six months for his phone to be disconnected along with his number, email, everything. 

He left without a single trace. No note, no phone call, no goodbye. Right when she- when  _ they  _ needed him, he was gone. Her best friend, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, was gone. 

She had so many questions that went unanswered. 

The second year was when she finally boxed up his things. He didn’t take anything but a few photos and clothes is what she noticed, at least. 

She packed up the clothes that were still hanging up in her closet and sitting in drawers. Addison packed up most pictures but left some out.

It was hard to pack up his things. She had no idea what she was even gonna do with the boxes. Was she going to put them in the attic? Would she get rid of just the clothes and leave everything else in the attic? 

She didn’t know what to do until her cousin, Bucky, came over. Bucky helped Addison sort through the clothes, getting rid of some while also keeping some. 

The pictures were put up in the attic. Bucky suggested that she burn them but Addison couldn’t. She couldn’t destroy the photos, Bucky understood that and dropped the matter. 

The third year, she had gotten a letter in the mail along with a check for a few  _ thousand  _ dollars. She nearly choked on her own tongue. There was a name on the check that Addison didn’t recognize so she thought it was put in the wrong box, until she read the letter. 

_ Addison, _

_ You must hate me and I don’t blame you. You probably have a lot of questions and I’m sorry that I can’t answer them. I’m sorry for leaving.  _

_ I’m sorry for disappearing on you like that. I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through. You won’t recognize the name on the check because it’s one of my friends' names but the money is all mine.  _

_ I’ve been using their account to put my money in for the last year.  _

_ You deserve better than me. I wish this could answer your questions but it won’t because I can’t tell you anything.  _

_ I’m not gonna try to get you to forgive me or anything. I don’t even know if I’ll come back but the money is for you and Zena, if you still chose to name her that.  _

_ I’m so sorry, Addy.  _

_ Zed.  _

When she finished the letter she was crying. She was just getting better without Zed and then he goes and does this. 

He even admits that he might not even come back. At least he  _ knew  _ that she hated him now. 

The fourth year was easier. She still thought of Zed every single day but it was easier. Zena was getting ready to start kindergarten and Addison was nervous. 

She remembered the first time she left Zena at preschool, it was  _ horrifying _ . Zena cried and didn’t want to let her go. Addison felt her heart break at the sound of her little girl crying for her as she walked away from the classroom. 

She felt like a horrible mother but was assured by the other parents that it’s completely normal. Addison felt better after that. 

The fifth year was horrible. Zena had just turned five less than a week ago and Addison could only think about plans she made with Zed. 

During the pregnancy with Zena, there were complications. They didn’t know if she would even make it past birth. 

Her and Zed said that if she made it to five, it would be the most special day ever. Zed told her how he would down on his knee and ask Addison to marry him. 

When Addison asked why he’d wait that long, he said because it’ll be the first memory she can hold in her little head forever. Addison cried when he gave her that answer. 

He then went on to say that they’ll be married by the time she’s six and he would take both of them to disneyland. 

They made so many plans together for their life together. It obviously didn’t work out that way. 

Addison laid in her bed, not wanting to get up from the day. She knew she had to though since Zena had a playdate with Bree’s daughter, Emma. 

She glanced over at her clock, her gaze stopping on a picture of her and Zed. The picture was taken on Addison’s 18th birthday.

Her arms were thrown around his neck and his around her waist. Her eyes were closed, with a small smile tugging on her lips as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, looking at the camera. 

She remembered that day perfectly. It was the day Zed told her that he loved her. He made that day so much more special. 

Sobs racked her body as she remembered everything they’ve been through. Her and Zed were best friends since they were six. They were the cliche best friends to lovers story but they didn’t care. 

Addison covered her mouth, not wanting Zena to hear her crying. Unfortunately that didn’t work as she heard the door opening followed by a soft voice,

“Mommy?” 

“Hey, baby.” Addison sits up, putting on a small, as real as possible, smile looking at her little girl. She helped Zena climb up onto the bed, placing the little girl in her lap. 

“Are you okay? I can hear you crying.” Zena asks, staring at her mother with her soft chocolate brown eyes that reminded her of Zed.

Nodding her head, she places a kiss on Zena’s forehead answering,

“I’m okay. I just- I just remembered something that made me a little upset but I’m okay, sweetie.” Addison’s heart feels full as she stares at her perfect angel. “Come on, let’s go see Aunt Bree and Uncle Bonzo.” 

Bree married Bonzo a year after Zena was born and had a daughter of their own, Emma. 

Zena was a year older but they were still best friends. 

“Yay!” The girl squeals a smile tugging on her lips. 

——

They spent the day at Bree’s. The two little girls playing around the house, doing whatever it was they wanted to at the moment. Addison sat in the kitchen with Bree and Bonzo. 

They talked about random things for hours, like they always did. It was always the best time Addison had besides hanging with Zena. 

“I should get going. Do you mind taking Zena for the night? I need to be alone tonight.” Addison smiles sadly at her friends. 

Her thoughts suddenly got the best of her. She needed the night to herself so she could cry and watch sappy movies. 

“Of course, Addy.” Bonzo smiled, giving Addison his famous side hug. 

“Thank you. I’ll just go say goodnight to her then.” Addison gets up from her spot at the table, going to the living room. 

“Mommy!” Zena cheers when she sees Addison. 

“Hey, baby. So you’re gonna stay over tonight and I will be back tomorrow to pick you up, okay?” Addison sits down on her knees so she’s eye level with Zena. 

“Okay! I love you!” 

“I love you too, my sweet angel. Bye bye, Zena.” She places a kiss on her daughter’s cheek, getting up and going back to the kitchen. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for taking her tonight.” 

“No problem. Feel better, Addison.” 

“I will. Bye guys.” Addison leaves the house, not before making sure she had everything.

Once she was sure, she got in her car. The drive took twenty minutes and Addison drove the whole way in silence. 

She would normally play music but when she felt the way she did, she refused to listen to music. As Addison pulled into her driveway, she saw a vaguely familiar car parked on the side of the road. 

Every instinct she had told her to leave but instead she got out of the car. She was curious and knew her neighborhood was safe so nothing bad would- oh god. She takes it back. 

Something bad would happen. She should’ve stayed in the car and drove away. 

Addison took a deep breath, making her way up to the door. She stopped just before she reached her front door. 

“Hi.” The person in front of her breathed out. Anger flared up in her chest as she stared at the man in front of her. The man that  _ broke  _ her. The man that  _ left  _ her with no warning. 

“Seriously? You show up here after five years and all you have to say is ‘hi’?” Addison asks, crossing her arms. 

“Well, no but since you don’t normally greet someone by rattling off a bunch of apologies that won’t really do anything, I thought a simple hi would suffice.” 

“Why are you here, Zed?” Addison unlocks her front door, walking in and turning around to face said boy. 

“I- I won’t even bother to apologize because I- because I know it’ll do nothing but I am sorry for leaving. I am sorry for just showing up like this but I- I had to see you. I had to come here and  _ try  _ to explain myself.” Zed answers. 

Addison bit her lip, before opening the door wider to let him in. He walked in slowly, looking around. It’s exactly how she picked her home to look like, especially with a five year old. 

“Why did you leave?” Addison asks, after moments of silence. 

**ZED**

He took off five years ago. He left his family five years ago. Every part of him broke as he packed a single bag of clothes and some photos. 

He ignored the phone calls he was getting. The text messages he was getting. No matter how much he wanted to answer, he couldn’t. 

As soon as he got to the airport that night, he finally glanced at his phone. Zed felt his heart stop when the messages said Addison was in labor. 

She was going to need him but he wasn’t there. 

He  _ couldn’t  _ be there. He  _ had  _ to leave without saying goodbye. Zed knew that if he said goodbye then he wouldn’t go but he had too. 

The first year he was gone was hard. Zed fought the urge to go home every day. The boy wanted to go home and be with his family. 

He needed to know they were doing okay. He needed to know Addison was okay. He needed to know if his daughter had made it. 

He soon found out she did after he hesitantly called Eliza. The girl yelled at him, rightfully so but she promised not to tell anyone.

Once he found out how they were doing, he hung up before Eliza could ask questions. 

He then disconnected everything so no one could contact him. It was the second hardest thing he’s ever had to do. The first was leaving his family. 

The second year, Zed  _ almost  _ got on a plane to go back to Seabrook. He was stopped by the people he now worked for. 

They locked him up until he came to his senses, in their terms at least. 

“ _ Please _ , let me go home.” He remembered begging almost everyday for the six months they had him locked up in a cell. 

All they did was yell at him to shut up and forget about it. Eventually he finally stopped and they let him out. He was so weak after finally being let out, they fed him and gave him a nice room to rest him. 

All he wanted was to go home. 

The third year, he managed to send money to them. He didn’t send the check in his name though. Zed had a friend that let him use his bank account to put money in. 

He wrote a note, apologizing for not being able to answer questions Zed knew that Addison would have. He apologized for leaving, in his best words without giving anything away. 

Zed told her that he didn’t know if he would come back. He honestly didn't know if he would or not. He acknowledged that she probably- no most definitely  _ hates  _ him. 

He was okay with that because she had everything right to hate him. He left without even leaving a note or saying goodbye. 

The fourth year, Zed stopped trying to escape his personal hell. Everyone but him was grateful. He just got tired of being locked up. 

He thought about Addison every single day. He thought about how she had to give birth and raise a baby without him. 

Zed  _ promised  _ her that he would be there every step of the way but obviously that didn’t go as planned. 

He laughed bitterly at all the promises that he had broken. It hurt him to know that he hurt Addison when he left. 

He left her alone to raise a kid that  _ he  _ put in her body. He put a child in her body, promised her that he would be there, and then left. 

He hated himself for it. 

The fifth year was when Zed finally got on a plane to go back home. He knew it was too late to go back but that was when they allowed him to leave. 

He didn’t have to escape, they woke him up, threw a plane ticket at his face and told him to leave. 

It was almost a week after Zena’s fifth birthday and his heart hurt remembering the promise he made to Addison. 

He promised he would ask her to marry him this year because Zena would be old enough to remember it perfectly. All he wanted was to marry Addison and he just ruined everything when he left. 

He not only lost the love of his life but his best friend since he was six. They were the cliche classic best friends to lovers story. 

Getting off the plane, there was a car waiting for him. It was under his name, everything. The first thing he did when he got in the car was drive to Addison’s. 

He hoped she still lived there at least. Who knows where she could’ve gone in the last few years? He knew she was here when the letter was left because it had been cashed. 

He parked on the side of the road, not seeing a car in the driveway but he got out anyway. He walked up to the porch, freezing at the door. 

Zed knew that he couldn’t back out now but he was scared. He suddenly hears a car pull in and he turns his head. 

_ Addison.  _

She looked as beautiful as ever. He was so in love with her, it was unreal. She made her way towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him. 

“Hi.” He breathed out before mentally slapping himself. 

_ Really? Hi? You leave her for five years and all you have to say is hi? _

“Seriously? You show up here after five years and all you have to say is ‘hi’?” Addison asks, crossing her arms. The tone in her voice was harsh and it was well deserved. 

“Well, no but since you don’t normally greet someone by rattling off a bunch of apologies that won’t really do anything, I thought a simple hi would suffice.” He told her, once again mentally slapping himself. 

Why was he being so  _ stupid _ ?

“Why are you here, Zed?” Addison unlocks her front door, walking in and turning around to face him. 

“I- I won’t even bother to apologize because I- because I know it’ll do nothing but I am sorry for leaving. I am sorry for just showing up like this but I- I had to see you. I had to come here and  _ try  _ to explain myself.” Zed answers, his heart pounding his chest. 

He watched as Addison bit her lip, seeming to be thinking about something before she opened the door wider, signaling him to come in. Zed walked in slowly, glancing around. 

There were pictures of her and a little girl, Zena, all around the house from what he could tell. She was beautiful and he hated himself even more for leaving. 

“Why did you leave?” Addison asks, after moments of silence. 

Zed turned around, looking at the girl with the bright baby blue eyes. 

“I- I can’t tell you that, Addison.” He answers, truthfully. 

“Then why are you here? You- you disappear for  _ five  _ years, Zed! You have to tell me  _ something  _ or you can  _ leave  _ again!” She shouts at him, throwing her bag down on the couch. 

“Addy-“ 

“ _ Don’t  _ call me that.” She hissed. 

“I  _ want  _ to tell you so bad, you have no idea, but I  _ can’t _ . There are things that- that happened that I can’t tell you about. I  _ want  _ to, but I can’t, Addison.” 

“Why not, Zed? What did you do that’s  _ so  _ bad you had to  _ leave _ the day I was having  _ your  _ child!” Addison shouted at him. 

“I- it’s something my family was roped into a long time ago. My mom years before- before she died, she and my dad did something. They had a lot of debt and all of it fell onto me! I can’t go into full detail because if I do, I could possibly be killed. I just- please just understand that I  _ didn’t  _ want to leave you or Zena! I loved you so much- I  _ still  _ do! I never would’ve left if I had a choice but there was no choice. I didn’t say goodbye either because- because if I had then I never would have left.” Zed paused, taking a deep breath. “And if I didn’t leave then they would’ve killed you  _ and  _ Zena.” 

Addison stood there frozen, taking in every word that just came out of Zed’s mouth. She couldn’t believe it. 

“How- how can I  _ trust  _ you?” She asks, in a small voice. 

“I don’t expect you to trust me or even believe me but I’m not lying, Addison. I wouldn’t lie about something as serious as my family being in possible danger.” Zed answers her. 

His heart dropped when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him, looking like she’s going back and forth with herself on something. 

Suddenly, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. It took a few seconds for Zed to get over his initial shock before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

A small smile found its way to his face at the feeling of her in his arms. He missed it more than he initially thought. 

Zed felt her body shake and small whimpers leave her mouth. He pulled back just enough that he could lift her face up gently with his hand. 

“You’re really here, right? I’m not dreaming again?” Addison asks, her voice fragile and broken. Her eyes glazed over with tears. 

“I’m right here, Addy, and I  _ swear  _ to you I will never leave you again if you’ll allow me to stay.” He whispers. 

“Please,  _ please  _ don’t leave me again.” She whispers, her voice cracking and the tears she’s been holding back break through. 

“I won’t. I’m right here, Addy.” He gently rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb and she leaned into his touch. 

**ADDISON**

Addison stares at Zed, leaning into his touch as he gently rubs her cheekbone with his thumb. She’s been deprived of his touch for so long, it felt good. 

It felt like she was alive again after so long. She felt like she could  _ finally  _ breathe with him here, holding her, and looking at her with so much love. 

“I love you so much, Addison Wells, and I’m so sorry for leaving. I swear I will never do that again unless you absolutely want me gone.” He told her. 

“I love you, Zed Necrodopoulus.” Addison whispers, not breaking eye contact with him. It takes her moment to realize she’s leaning in and when she does, she notices Zed is too. 

As soon as their lips met, Addison felt  _ alive _ . Her whole body came to life at the feeling of his lips. Zed cradled her jaw in his hand, deepening the kiss. 

Addison began to back up, leading him to her room, not breaking the kiss. She moaned against his lips when he pushed her against her bedroom door to close it. 

“Addison-“ Zed begins to pull away but the white haired girl grabs his face, putting his lips back on hers. 

“Zed,  _ please _ .” She whines and something in Zed came to life and he immediately carried her over to the bed. 

The rest of the night was history. 

——

Addison woke up with a start. She reached over for Zed, but his spot in the bed was cold. Panic set in and she scrambled to put on her clothes. 

Addison ran out into the living room, still not seeing Zed. Was it a dream? 

_ Please _ . 

Tears brimmed her eyes until she heard movement in the kitchen. She quickly made her way to the kitchen seeing Zed in his shirt and boxers. 

“Hey, good morning.” He greeted with a small smile, upon seeing her standing in the doorway. “What’s wrong?” He asks, noticing the distressed look on her face. 

“I- I thought-“ Addison stopped herself, not trusting her own voice. 

“Oh, Addy. I’m sorry, I just thought I’d make you breakfast.” Zed wraps his arms around the crying girl. “I’m right here. It wasn’t a dream, it was real.  _ I’m  _ real and right here.” He whispers. 

Addison nods against his chest, sniffling before pulling back. 

“I need to go pickup Zena. Do- do you want to come with me?” Addison asks slowly. Zed breaks out into a smile, lifting up Addison and spinning her around. “Zed, put me down!” She giggled, slapping back softly. 

Zed puts her down, a smile still tugging on his lips. 

“So, that’s a yes?” 

“Of course it is.” Zed places a quick kiss on Addison’s lips before turning back to the food on the stove. 

“What’d you make?” Addison asks. 

“I made french toast.” Zed answers placing said food on a plate. There were two on a plate with blueberries, syrup, and sugar sprinkled on top. It was her favorite breakfast that Zed would make her. He’s been making it for her since they were twelve. 

“You didn’t!” She squealed like she did when he first made it for her all those years ago. 

“I did.” He smiled softly, passing her the plate, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Addy.” 

“I love you, Zed.” She tells him before digging in to her food. 

——

It didn’t take long before they were pulling into the driveway at Bree’s. It was almost noon which meant Zena was gonna be wondering where Addison was. 

“Come on.” Addison squeezes Zed’s hand before hopping out of the car. “Don’t be nervous, Z.” She whispers to him as they reach the door. Addison knocks on the door and the two wait a minute before the door is swinging open. Bree freezes in the doorway, staring at Zed. 

“Holy shit.” She mutters. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” She hissed, glaring up at the male. 

“Bree, it’s okay. We talked about everything when he showed up last night. Now, where’s my angel?” Addison asks, walking into the house pulling Zed with her. 

“Mommy!” She hears a little girl exclaim and her little footsteps running towards her. 

“Hi, babygirl!” Addison smiled, picking up Zena. “I have someone who wants to meet you.” The girl tells Zena, looking over at Zed. 

“Who?” 

“Zena, sweetheart, this is your daddy. Remember when I told you he was off being a hero and that’s why he wasn’t home?” Zena nods and Zed felt his heart clench. 

Addison had told him  _ good  _ things about him. He was surprised she even mentioned him. 

“Hi!” Zena grinned at the male. Zed choked on his tears as he laid eyes on his girl for the first time. 

“Hi,” He breathed out. 

“Mommy, can he hold me?” Zena asks. 

“Of course.” Addison turned to face Zed, passing Zena to him. Zed felt like crying but he held back his tears. 

Zena wrapped her arms around Zed’s neck and he crumbled. His heart feels full of love as he stared at her. “Are you gonna cry?” The little girl asks softly, tilting her head.

“No, no, I’m- yeah. You are so beautiful just like your mommy.” Zed answers her, not being able to lie. Zena giggled before speaking,

“I get that a lot! Are you coming home with us?” 

“Yes, he is, baby. Thank you, Bree, for taking her last night.” Addison gives Bree a quick hug before they took their leave. 

The drive home was a blast. Zed kept telling Zena embarrassing stories of Addison from high school. 

Zena was crying from how hard she was laughing. 

——

“Do you Addison Wells, take Zed Necrodopoulus to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer til death do you part?” 

“I do.” 

Do you Zed Necrodopoulus, take Addison Wells to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer til death do you part?” 

“I do.” The pair smiled widely at each other. 

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Necrodopoulus! You may kiss your bride.” Zed pulled Addison into a slow, passionate kiss. 

Everyone around them seemed to have faded and it was like they only existed at that moment in time. The cheering of their families came back as they pulled apart. 

They turned to face their families who were cheering loudly while clapping as well. Addison and Zed made their way down the aisle, stopping to pick up Zena, who was now seven. 

“Disneyland?” 

“Disneyland.” Zed answers with a smile on his face and the crowd follows them as they run out the car that was decorated with cans tied to the bumper and streamers with ‘Just married!” written on the back window. 

“I love you, Mr. Necrodopoulus.” 

“I love you, Mrs. Necrodopoulus.” 

_ Addison went from loving him, to hating him, and back to loving him and she wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
